The Rise of Kacchako
by PQuin
Summary: It all started with a hint... (A Bakuraka/Kacchako fanfiction) To all readers out there! YOUR HELP IS REQUIRED! Since I'm not a native speaker, there's quite a lot of mistakes. So please, correct me whenever you feel the need to! Also, despite feeling some phrases are odd, sometimes I have no idea why they're weird, so... if you could help me rephrase those lines, I'll be glad!
1. Just a hint

It all started with Tsuyu and her honest, straight-to-the-point amphibious tongue:

"I think Bakugou really likes you. You knew that, Uraraka?"

It was the middle of a rare fully focused class when the silence was completely shattered by Froppy's remark followed by a very ultraged gasp from no other than the King of Explodos himself.

"SAID WHAT?? YOU TRYING TO GET BURNT, FROGGY?!"

Deku and Iida quietly stood up as Aizawa-sensei stopped to write on the black board, but nobody moved.

"It's Froppy. Your non-stop staring at her is already burning me. Why not take the hero aproach and actually talk to her? Like, for once...~kero"

"YOU FUCKING BI--" now half the boys were holding Katsuki down while Aizawa neutralized his quirk.

The whole commotion took about 10 minutes to cool off, but it felt like mere 10 seconds, because before a mildly shocked Ochako could've even turned her face to the see what was going on, the bell rang and Shouta dismissed both class and himself to scort the struggling boys while they could still contain a much furious Katsuki to a safer place.

What. The hell. Was. THAT?!


	2. Hitting a Hot Blooded Wall

After the weirdest day ever, Uraraka was finally heading back home while trying _not to_ give too much thought about Tsuyu's... uh... _joke_...

 _"T-t-t-suyu-chan, what the hell were you thinking?!" Ochako hurried_ ly _asked as soon as the rest of their classmates were -thankfully- heading to P.E. class like nothing had happened (since they had all laughted it off already). But before the poor frog-girl could click her tongue_ , _Deku and Iida joined them talking almost at the same time with only their sttutering level differing each other's panic attacks._

 _"Why would you joke like that out of blue?!"_ whinned Deku, all nervous.

 _"And why in the midle of class?! My precious notes wouldn't be lacking a whole two paragraphs!"_ _Tenya complained._

 _At that last nonsensical remark, both girls and Izuku just eyed Iida judgmentaly._

 _"I mean..." than the class pres cleaned his throat as smootly as diying from asthma, but somehow still holding a dignified tone. "I'll let you have five minutes. See you in changing room, Midoria." and so he went._

 _Izuku sighed._

 _"A-asui-san, I know you're always straight foward, but aren't you... worried with how Uraraka-san will interpretate it?" he asked, playing nervoussly with the already quite messy tye. It was so cute, but Ochako couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, thanks to the circunstances. He kept talking so adorably awkward that the last part only came up as a whinning whisper "Also... I don't think Kacchan will treat it very lightly either..."_

 _"Kero~ But his starring was a real bother." Ok. Now both Deku and Uraraka froze from the terror of the possibility of truly having a Bakugou crushing on the anti-gravity girl. Seeing their evident despair and conplaints, the sweet frog girl frowned, apologyzing. "Sorry if saying that disturbed you, Ochako-chan..."_

 _Without much of a choice, and feeling actually a lot better, the brunette smiled to her friend saying that it was Ok. And it was... really! Izuku took his leave to P.E. first and while her frog friend grabbed the uniform she would change into, a tiny little question started to tickle Ochako's mind..._

 _"So... you mean... like... Bakugou was really you know... starring...? At me...?"_

 _Tsuyu looked at Uraraka. Her round frog eyes blinked quite slowly and the big mouth seemed to curve just a little. But it could be from worriyng._

 _"Yes."_

 _"_ _ **AH**_ _!" Ochako screamed, so terribly sudden that Asui jumped all the way to the wall, alarmed. "I RE-MEM-BERR NOW!" a tsunami of relief just runs down her whole body as she explains "This morning while coming to UA... I saw him walking and eating a sandwich, looking all grumpy... So I decided to reach to him and say Good Morning..."_

 _"Aham..." said a tensed Tsuyu, still glued to the wall._

 _"But since he told me to 'Fuck off' I changed my mind, took his sandwich and floated away."_

 _"See... he doesn't like me! He's just after my head and blood~!" concluded Uraraka smilling sweetly._

 _And the two of them laugh all relaxed_... _Until Tsuyu also speaks._

 _"Nah. Pretty sure he likes you ~kero." silence fell, and the amphibious girl jumped down, grabbing her P.E. uniform. "See you at the changing room~! kero."_

 _Uraraka made a turn at the riverbank that would take her to a convenience store before reaching her home. Althought she really liked walking by the Riverbank, this time she just sighed, unable to enjoy it._

After the not-that-clarifying conversation, her friends tried to consolate her by afirming and reafirming that Tsuyu was just joking. As it is known... these amphibious are so playfull...

But, somehow, the lack of reaction of Bakugou was that one thing that made her so unsure. He did try to explode Asui right after she spoke, _of course_ , but that was it. During the whole last term he acted normal (for his standtard at least), not trying to kill any of them...

Maybe... He's maturing? She hoped so... the alternative could be him dealing with some major trouble, and that idea made her uncomfortable.

It was at this exact point that she bumped onto someone. Not a light bump, like shoulders bumping or even stumbling over someone else's feet. A hard direct-to-wall front bump, forehead right-to-the-chest. She hurriedly apologized just to face that typical hot blooded frown.

"Took you long enough to actually look at where you're going, huh?" grunted the one and only Katsuki Bakugou. _Wait_. Does that mean he just kept _standing_ right there on her path until she bumped on him? "Now. Let's get things straight... _Uraraka_."


	3. Sandwich

" _Oi_... Uraraka..." asked the King of Explodo-kills. His slightly husky voice gtting a deeper and harsher tone with his soaring annoyance. "What the fuck are you doing...?"

The girl in front of him has just kneeled down apologetic, forehead on the ground and a _Soubway_ lunch against his feet as some kind of werid offering shit.

"I'm pleading for mercy."

"Not working."

"Can I eat it, then?" before there could be any answer, she was already bitting it anyway.

It took a really long deep breath for Katsuki to say his next words without making an killing attempt.

"You _mocking_ me...?!"

Upon hearing that, Ochako sighs and finally stands up seeming to realize they wouldn't get anywhere. To think that she was unaware would be a mistake. Her attempts to sooth the mood and avoid whatever was his subject couldn't go much further, but they all knew the sweet anti-gravity girl was just the kind of person that needed to at least try to defy it before giving up.

"So... I guess that means you're not here for being like, you know... _mad_ at me for stealing your sandwich this morning..." she said. Her pinkish fingers trying to go for a shy twiddling, but meeting the soubway bread instead, making it almost levitate for half a second, before nervously releasing it right away.

"Wait. Stealing wha-?" and his expression went from unsuspiciously annoyed to straight foward rampageous as he was remembered of the happening. "YOU. FUCKING-" but he didn't need to finish.

"Here!" She quickly and gently offered the same (slightly bitten) lunch one more time. Full smile and shit. "I actually bought it for you... To compensate the one I took." and her gaze fell to the side while feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry for taking a bite... again. _He~..._ "

And that was the moment the real shit went all downhill, because upon that gesture, the infamous outraged, all raged explosive boy got -not a faint, nor a pinkish-, but a full-faced redness that could be only compared to her own blushing face everytime she was teased with the idea of liking Izuku. Then, he looked away, to avoid facing her.

Oh Boy. _It is true? It is official? Probably._ BUUUT... just to make sure (and make a little fun of him, cuz, why not)...

Unfortunately for Uraraka, his reaction was not what she was expecting... Because at the very moment she playfully says "Ooh... come on Bakugou-kun! If you keep acting like that everybody will really think you like me!" the blond looked right back at her, not wavering even a little.

"What's the problem with that?"

.

.

.

Upon hearing that, the brunette wordlessly hands him the lunch, steps back and says her farewells while activating her quirck and floating away from there as quick as possible.

" _HEY!_ " he screamed, seeing her rising higher and faster. "Damn you Round Face! Aren't you a hero! FUCKING FACE ME!"

Yeah, right. Perfect time to bring Tsuyu's words.

"A Hero must choose to fight or flight. And I'm flighting, thank you very mu-" that moment, the chilliest chills just ran down her whole being as she heard a much familiar ignition sounds coming from Katsuki'd ground.

" **No, You're fucking NOT**!" It's not like Katsuki could be fooled twice the same way... And in one point five seconds, he had reached, seized and taken her back to the ground. Bridal style and all. Good thing there was anyone around anymore, ortherwise her poor racing heart would'nt have make through it.

Apparently, Ochako could get away with a sandwich, but not with a unanswered confession.

Who knew?

After landing farely safely down the riverbank (since she'd had no other choice than releasing her quirk before he decided to propel them down by himself) the young boy yet took a time to just stand there, still carrying her apparently not inttending to put her down. Was he waiting for her to look at him? Maybe. was she ready to do that? Certainly not.

Good thing he was not know by his patience.

"Listen. I'm not forcing you to say or do anything right now..." Yes, you _kinda are, buddy_. But it's ok, continue "I just want to know what... you think about me." and after hearing that, Ochako ended up finally looking back at him.

His expression had a deep frown and stiffness yet to be seen. For it was not his usual mad or grumpy or the cocky frown... It was a "unsure yet commited" one.

Upon that solemn atmosphere, Ochako Uraraka couldn't avoid to say

"I think your taste for sandwiches is awfull and I'm never stealing one from you again."

The next sencond she was carefully put down and than tossed into the water Krav Maga style.

As soon she emerged, gasping vigorously, Uraraka shouts:

"HEY! That's not the way to treat the girl you like!"

"AS IF I FUCKING CARE!" Bakugou screamed back, already turning on heels to leave. But before he left..." _Uraraka._ " said, harshly. Serious. "Tomorrow I'm going to ask you the same danm thing. So you better answer it."

That being said, He just climbed up the riverbank and walked away.

Ok...

Guess it's time to find a new country to move out~! _Hooray!_


	4. Late Night Floating Thoughts

The very first thing the anti-gravity girl did as soon she got home was to call Tsuyu and awkwardly describe everything just happened.

And the more she talked... the bubblier her insides got. It felt like her stomach was so ticklish just by, you know, remembering it.

Why?... Because it kinda was her very first... uh... "love confession". Sorta.

 _"Kero- Love is probably a strong word -kero. Maybe 'liking' is more suited for Bakugou." Asui's voice reached her through her tablet._

"Yeah, but STILL..."

 _"Now, I'm actually impresed Ochako-chan!" Tsuyu continued "I'd thought you were always popular with boys..."_

"Hahaha! Y-yeah... about that..."

Ok, back her Middle School days, her friends would either boast or gossip about the boys who liked her (not so Froppy Style, but you get the idea)... So, since she always knew who was...

She'd always avoid them.

 _"You what? Why - kero?"_

"I dunno... I just never wanted to go through that weird moment when you tell someone who just grew the balls to tell you they like you... that I don't fell the same." sitting on her floor, Ochako laid her brown head over the bed side, feeling a little nostalgic and a lot lame. Also... there was this weird feeling she was missing something quite basic... "Plus, I've found that if you avoid them for enough time, well... they get the message anyway."

 _"I see, I see..."_ said her friend. A light mocking aura surronding her tone. _"So... I guess it just never happened you like the guy back..."_

"Oh, it happened! Twice!" said Ochako.

 _"Really!? And how it went?"_

"I asked my parents to change schools... Both times."

This time it took a whole few seconds for Tsuyu digest what that implied befire asking:

 _"...HUH?! You're that shy on that matter -kero?"_

"It's not really shyness... It's... complicated." Now the ticklish sensation has changed to a full giggle while remembering something from the old days "The last time was quite interesting..." but before even starting she finally spot the clock on her wall, warning her about dinner time. OH, THAT'S IT! It was her turn to cook! "AH! Gotta go now! See you tomorrow, Tsuyu-chan!"

 _"Wai- NO, -KERO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENE-"_

But Ochako had already hang up.

At night, after having a nice dinner with her parents, a wonderful bath, and finished her homework, Uraraka allowed herself to crawl comfortably under the sheets, take a deep happy breath, close her eyes, open them once again and then, _just_ _then,_ start panicking as angry words crossed her mind.

 _"Tomorrow I'm going to ask you the same damn thing. So you better answer it."_

Holly shit, this was for real. The brunette was so baffled with the whole situation, describing every beat of what happened to Tsuyu... that she totally forgot to ask for her advice on WHAT THE HELL RESPOND.

 _Stupid!_

Looking back the round clock on the wall, it was clearly too late to give Froppy a call, and messaging her would be just as nonsensical.

But then again.. it was kind of an emergency...

Grabbing her phone, she sended a short "Forgot something. Pls. try to meet me before class tomorrow!". Ochako was ready to put it back under her pillow when a weird, weird thought crossed her mind.

 _Do I have Bakugou's number?_

She searched through her contacts and the answer was... Yes. The OTHER answer for the question she didn't even had to make was also Yes.

Katsuki B. was _online_.

Oh, boy... Where did this urge to message him was coming from? Why would she deliberatly bring herself closer to an event she could avoid until after classes...?

"Don't even know what I'm doing anymore..."

That being said, she takes another deep breath... and sends him a boring _"Hey..."_

Ochako put her phone down, but not a minute later the damn thing ' _bzzz'_ back

 _Katsuki B. says:_

 _"Hey"_


	5. The Two Parties

It was almost time for class when Froppy checked her phone feeling a little uneasy with all the motion inside 1-A that day. Upon opening Ochako's conversation, she sighs, finally reading the brunette's message a bit too late. Before Tsuyu could even reply, the change of commotion coming from her classmates takes her attention...

Everybody has being diligently chatting and discussing about Bakugou and Uraraka since early. Some betting they'll end up together, others betting they won't, and that weird matter had already slipt them all in two parties:

 _Shippers x Skippers._

The Skippers party being Aoyama, Mineta, Momo, Denki, Sero, Sato and, _of course_ , Deku.

The Shippers, Kirishima, Mina, Koda, Jirou, Toru, Shoji, Iida (surprisingly) and even Shadow (Just Shadow. Tokoyama, aswell as Todoroki and Ojirou decided not to take sides.)

But all of that was the talk before Tsuyu sat down. The new subject started after Bakugou himself arrived and took his seat, oddly unaware of the current topics coming from a very curious subdivision of the Shippers...

"Kacchako..." whisppered Mina, quite loudly.

"Bakuraka..." answered Kirishima, not even bothering to keep it down.

"Kac-cha-ko...!" insisted Mina, supported by Toru, Iida and Shadow.

"BA-KU-RA-KA!" counter attacked Kirishima, Shoji and Jirou, the red headed standing over his chair to make a point.

They were even wearing handmaid bandanas with the shipping names...

Tsuyu had so many questions... Yet, she could already imagine half the answers just by observing the four air heads leading both sides... Kirishima and/or Mina had probably witnessed the so called "confession" the other day and started the bet, immediatly opposited by Aoyama and Mineta... The first one by pure joy of disagreeing and the second because he's Mineta and Mineta is against any shippimg that doesn't involve the girl and himself.

The quiet frog girl smoothly looked to Katsuki's side, trying to spot any danger. She noticed that something was off, but not because of the commotion otherwise there'd be already a portion of his mind and a fullmeal of his burning fists right now...

Then... it happened...

 _Uraraka_.

As soon the anti-gravity girl opens the door, the whole loud talking stopped, giving room for what would come next. She storms directly to her seat, not looking and not talking to anyone. Then... for one second she crossed looks with Bakugou... and they both _growled_ to each other before looking away angrily.

 _What?..._

"Ochako-chan..." Tsuyu gently called, trying to both apologise and distract her friend for the cheerings coming from Skippers. "Sorry for not getting your message early... Did... anything happened? _Kero?_ "

"It's ok, it's ok..." she said, smilling with a cute little vein almost popping out her forehead. "Everything is _absolutely OK_."

Shit Happened. For sure.

Before Tsuyu could instigate her to explain a little more, Aizawa entered the classroom, summoning all of them to have practical training outside. Ochako whisppered a quick "I'll tell you later..." and they all got up to get their uniforms and head towards the changing rooms as normal.

At the training field, Aizawa began to explain how they will be measuring their individual results agains't a paired performance. The tracks would all be the same, except their goal would be beat their old results by collaborating with their partner. The last trial would be the classic Paired Duels, between Heros and Villains.

"That being said, I'll be choosing the pairs at rand-" he started saying when he noticed some really lame bandanas with stupid Bakuraka and Kacchako on half the class. A quick glance went from the Cocky Granade Brat to the Float-and-Barf Girl. His cinical smile grows. "Why not... Bakugou. Uraraka. _You go first._ "

"WAIT. WHAT?!" exclaimed both newly paired heros.

"B-but the pair wasn't suppose to be random, sensei?" Deku asked, seemingly even more disturbed than both his friends.

"It is. I randomly accepted that stupid bandana's suggestion. Go to the track. _Now._ "

Amidst cheers and joyful screams of 'Aizawa is a Shipper', the two suposed pair/couple look at each other furiously.

Things were about to go down for real.


	6. Late Night Flipping Chats

_The night before the class..._

Katsuki had just finished his late night running when he stopped to get some rest and check his phone, almost choking with the cold water at noticing a particular message...

 _RoundFace says:_  
 _"Hey..."_

Really messy mixed feelings boiled up inside his chest. Before he could keep hesitating like a fucking moron, Bakugo answers "Hey" back.

 _RoundFace says:_  
 _"So... How u doing...?"_

 _..._

 _"Cut the bullshit already and go to the point."_

She better not be planning on have small talk of all danmed things... Or, God forbid, if Uraraka was thinking in answering him by phone... that would be lame as Deku. Turns out it wasn't quite it...

 _RoundFace says:_  
 _"Ah, sure, okok..."_

Feeling the cold breeze messing with his sweated skin, the blond puts on his hoodie and starts going back home.

 _RoundFace says:_  
 _"I just kinda wanted to know... why do you like me?"_

 _Bakugou stopped right on his tracks._

Unable to keep quiet inside the sheets, the tired brunette had already got up to do some small cleaning and organizing, just to not freak out while waiting for each text.

Her phone gave a quick ' _bzz, bzz._ ' again.

 _Katsuki B.  
"Oi, you dumbass. You're having low self esteem crap or what?"_

"Wha-, wait, me?" Ochako even said it out loud, wandering just how he'd get this idea... It was weird he'd ask something like that since his suposed confession wasn't that different. Because of that simple line of thought, when Uraraka responded it was only after sending it that she realized the potencial danger it could trigger.

"Are _you_ with low self esteem, Katsuki..?"

And not a mili second after, her phone started to ring. Not the quick message ' _bzz, bzz._ '... a long, rhythmically ' _Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz'._

Katsuki. Was. Calling.

Ochako almost had a heart attack. Bakugou was actually calling her...! Before she could have a deeper regret fro ignoring him...

"Moshi mo-" the brunette started, naively thinking she'd actually finish it.

 _"-THE HELL YOU THINK I AM? FUCKING DEKU?! I DINDN'T ASK YOU THAT TO FEEL BETTER WITH MYSELF I ASKED..." at that moment, he stopped screaming._

"...Yes...?" she said, really low, almost not to daunt him on continuing.

"Tsk. Forget it." NOOO. "Don't need to answer me tomorrow." he finished saying, sounding very ready to end the call.

"HeEEEEEY! WAIT! I WANT TO ANSWER! I WANT TO ANSWER!" Fortunately he seemed to stay there for a little while. "Geez... I just want to know as well..." the brunette sighed, laying back on her bed, suddenly beat up.

From the other side, Uraraka hears him clicking his tongue.

"Fuck. fine. it's not a big deal anyway..."

Wait.

Waaaait...

Really? Oh God, there she was, standing up again.

At this point it was impossible for her not to notice how anxious she's feeling about what he might say... So it's understandble that when Katsuki came up with some vague "Kinda like your fighting spirit and you don't look bad either"... she can't help to feel a little but of disapointment.

It was Katsuki their were talking about. The infamous, furious and proud number-one-driven person who happens to actually be one of the best students at their class. Of course she would never ever expect some romantic approach (Heck, Uraraka didn't expect ANY type of approach coming from someone like him), but him being the odd hot-headed rational guy he was, she couldn't avoid thinking he'd have a special or cool reason to take a interest on her.

The ultimately _worst_ part was that she _had a feeling_ there was more to it... The way he looked, or seemed to actually _care_ about what she says... and he might not be telling just for some immature attitude.

Was she wrong? Did she kind of superestimated the King-of-Explodos... She was indeed feeling a bit unfair...

"Is that it...?" and after a brief pause "I see, I see..." Uraraka was ready to thank him for his honesty and maybe agree on a time and place for her to give her answer the next day, but who said he was done...?

 _"What's that weak reaction suppose to mean?"_

 _"Excuse me...?"_ said that stupid high piched offended voice that was gradualy becoming his most effective rage fuel. _"What do you mean with a 'weak reaction'?"_

Bakugou had already reached his home, but phrase after phrase he simply couldn't bring himself to open the danm door and enter, always going back to the sidewalk and threatening to burn anyshit down.

"Shit means exactly what it sounds. You text me at almost 1 AM to ask me bullshit and that's really all you have to say?!"

 _"Well, sir,"_ Shit, he could even visualize her cold gaze _"Sorry for the unsatisfactory reaction, but I gotta say, it does suit your weak reasons quite well._ "

He felt bad. He felf angry. But above all, he felt bad for feeling angry after acting stupidly. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the kind of reaction she gave him. It was just as shallow as the reasons he just stated. But this was something he already knew and failed to do better, not something he wanted her to _tell him._

And when people tell him what he doesn't want to hear, he acts even stupidier _._

"HOO! Wait a minute, step down your high horse, sweetie. Shouldn't you be used with guys going only after your ass at this age? Why you acting wall butthurt about it?!"

 _"Maybe I was expecting more from you." and at these words, he kept shut. But the anti-gravity hero wasn't done yet. "And before I forget... about my answer tomorrow..."_

And she hang up. Bakugo was confused for a second, only to open their conversation and stumble across a photo she just sended to him.

After loading it, he is dismissed with an infame Uraraka showing him the finger. And after that, all his justified guilt was replaced with unreasonable anger and thirst for retaliation.

Tomorrow would be a fucked up day.


	7. Weak

_"That being said, I'll be choosing the pairs at rand-" he started saying when he noticed some weird bandanas with stupid Bakuraka and Kacchako on half the class. A quick glance went from the Cocky Granade Brat to the Float-and-Barf Girl. His cinical smile grows. "Why not... Bakugou. Uraraka. You go first."_

 _"WAIT. WHAT?!" exclaimed both newly paired heros._

 _"B-but the pair wasn't suppose to be random, sensei?" Deku asked, seemingly even more disturbed than both his friends._

 _"It is. I randomly accepted that stupid bandanas suggestion. Go to the track. Now."_

 _Amidst cheers and joyful screams of 'Aizawa is a Shipper', the two suposed pair/couple look at each other furiously._

 _Things were about to go down for real._

The very first trial would be against the infamous UA robot units. Both Heroes in training started heading to the indicated field side by side as the parteners they were supposed to be for that class. During each and every step, Ochako kept telling herself that she had to be a mature woman capable of fully and professionally deal with teammates and, in the future, her coworkers.

Thing was... she hardly believed her so called partner could do the same...

"Bakugou..." she started saying, trying to hide a deep, deep, bad feeling under her best determinated eyes. "I know we're not exactly in good terms right now... But for the sake of this class..."

But she didn't need to finish.

"I know." he said simply. not a clue of new ressentment passing through his usual hateful-frown. "Leave it to me..."

But no matter how surprisingly good was to hear those words... the next few one to leave his mouth almost made her heart skip a dozen beats.

"Let's take this chance to improve ourselves even more. Just like on the Sports Festival."

That Festival... the very one where, of all people, he was the one not to understimate her, and fight as an equal. The very Festival that put the angry Deku-Hating-Explosive Hero under a whole new light to her, since it was the moment she started to not just respect him, but actually kind of admire as well...

"Katsuki..." she says, as they both arrive at the Start Line. A

Yes... she thought. The warmest feeling taking over her chest. Let us grow and improve even more...!

Aizawa raised his hand and started the countdown.

"3..."

The robots could already be heard activating at a fair distance...

"2..."

Bakugou snaped his joints from both hands. Then the neck, getting ready. That gorgerous flaring psychopathic smile streching from ear to ear.

"1..."

His palms lighten up. So bright... So clear... So close to her face...

"Just like on the Festival, right...? _Uraraka_..."

Well... _shit_.

" _START_!"

Before the first blow reaches her, Uraraka had already lifted herself off the aim. Quickly, she spoted the best place to direct her landing and realeased her quirk before Bakugou could ignite and catch her like the last time. As she predicted, the blond soon raised to the air propelling himself after her like the mad man he was.

Just a tinny second before he could reach her, he is blocked by the the Villain Bot she hed spotted from above. It only took him one blow to inutilize the machine, but was time enough for her to activate and retease her quirk a few times more so she could land safely.

There was an ace up her sleeves. _Maybe_ two... But Katsuki was by far the last person she'd like to try it out.

The next Bot showed up from the trees and she gladly made it float off her way shielding her from Katsuki's half-reasonable, half-unreasonable demeor. Plan A was to keep up with that until she dies or Aizawa decides to care.

 _Meanwhile, with class 1-A..._

"Ahn... sensei?" asked Mina as Iida and Tsuyu were fanning a Deku the had long passed out since the very first blow. "You're sure it's ok to just let them... you know... chase each other?"

The composed techer just kept looking at his cellphone, measuring the amount of Villain Bots the duo were taking down. Eventually he managed to let a unbothered "Nope." before changing the gadget's screen from the Field's Map to their Damage Points.

"Only 23 Bots taken down... They better work this out soon." the older one whispered to himself. Why was he feeling whatched?

Looking back above his shoulder, the black orbe girl was still there staring. Now with sharp-tooth boy beside her.

Aizawa sighned

"If things get out of control or any of them actually needs rescue, I might interrupt the lesson."

"Ah, good to know, good to know!" said the red haired boy, he and Ashido immediately getting back to where the others were. "Hope Uraraka can hang in there until times up..."

"You guys understimate her too much..."

"Well... unfortunately for her, the one and only that doesn't do that is right there, chasing her down, like an idiot."

.

.

.

"COME ON, _FLOATY_! STILL NOT GOING TO FACE ME?" Katsuki screams while blowing the next bot once, twice, even thrice before getting back to pursuing her. For All Mghty's sake, how immature could he be about it? "STILL FIND MY REASONING TO BE FUCKING WEAK?!"

"YEEEEES!" she responded while running for her life and hating herself for doing so, because now he wasn't spending any energy blowing and that meant she'd have no time to runaway anymore.

Wich means...

Feeling it was her last chance to do it, Uraraka stops drifting around trees to face a Bakugou dangerously close to catch her.

"GOT YOU!" the blond shouts, extinguishing the explosions on his hands to land, expecting her to try to runaway as soon as he puts his feet on the ground.

Except she _didn't_. The girl ran right to him. Before Bakugou was about to land, she rapidly slides underneath him and activates her danm quirk. Or so he thought... for the moment he was ready to take advantage of the lack of weigh to reignite and end that damn chase once for all, Uraraka shouts out:

"Reverse!" hands together, fingers entwined, and them pressing down like a mid air CPR.

And his whole body was down, knees on the ground.

What the fuck... is this...?

He tries to get up, but one more pressure of her hands and now even his face was on the ground, everything just weighing like a whole All Mighty was stepping over his back.

"Not long ago..." the brunette explained, her attention driving from him to their surroundings, searching for any Bots, then back to him "I've found out that making things weighlees was just half of my quirk..." she fucking giggled, feeling probably proud "Not going to bother explaining details, but... each time I press down, you'll get twice as heavy... So, _if you behave_... I might release you before the match ends, ok...?"

Twice... Wich means he was Four times his original weigh. But at that very moment, unable to really move, a torrent of thoughts just flooded his mind. The match... the points they wouldn't get, that lame pay back that he thought would last a minute to end... the fact she had already grew so much after the Festival meanwhile he himself...

So...

 _Weak_.

"Ura...ra...ka..." he managed to say. "Release... me..."

"N-no can do! You gotta promise me you won't try attack me again so we can focus on the match!"

"Ochako..." He said. This time as a one last time. His hands lighting up. Then... before she could tell him not to... He ignites.

And both of them were lauched off a whole yard away from the delimited field,

.

.

.

Face on the mud, Ochako couldn't decide if she was glad that landed over the dirt or if she preferred the taste os gress and leafs instead. As she lifts her head, and her head only, coughing like crazy, A loud noise reminding a horn warned them that the match was over. Sore, defeated and now in need of a bath, she sighs and tries to get up. Except... she can't.

Some how, is like there's the weigh of four muscled boys...

And that's because there was. The fact she could see his feet and ankles sprawled at the sides of her face attested it. Also, at least the sight of those heavy boots pointing to the sky gave her the notion he landed back to back with her wich was... less concerning.

"R-release!" she says, feeling the much better (altough still a little heavy) normal weigh of Bakugo all above her back. "O-oi, Bakugou! You awake? Can you get up?"

Her answer was the most undignified of all grumbles ressonate above her, but the boy didn't move. At least... not to get up...

A weird, weird, feeling took over her when she felt his back accommodating over... her back... down there.

The fact he actually propped up his feet on top of her head like a damn foot rest just kinda confirmed that he was not trying to get up.

"You know..." the blond finally said "You _do have_ a nice ass..."

Uraraka then gets up in a halt, ready to scold him when she finally notices how beat up Katsuki really was she immediately regrets using Reverse on him. After propeling himself with face over ground and everything, he managed to get some ugly wounds that were bleeding quite a lot. plus, by the smell it was possible he had vomited sometime after they were lauched due the drastic chenges the quirk had over his body.

With all this he didn't looked mad or remotely concerned. Bakugou looked just so quiet and serious that somehow made everything feels way worse...

She wanted to apologise... but before she could, the nursery team arrived with doolies, to help transporting them to the Recovery Girl.

The whole path, Aizawa accompanied them in silence and whatever she had to say would now have to wait.


	8. A Glimpse of Peace

_Uraraka then gets up in a halt, ready to scold him when she finally notices how beat up Katsuki really was she immediately regrets using Reverse on him. After propeling himself with face over ground and everything, he managed to get some ugly wounds that were bleeding quite a lot. plus, by the smell it was possible he had vomited sometime after they were lauched due the drastic chenges the quirk had over his body._

 _With all this he didn't looked mad or remotely concerned. Bakugou looked just so quiet and serious that somehow made everything feels way worse..._

 _She wanted to apologise... but before she could, the nursery team arrived with doolies, to help transporting them to the Recovery Girl._

 _The whole path, Aizawa accompanied them in silence and whatever she had to say would now have to wait._

On the nursery room, as well deserved and expected, both Aizawa and Recovery Girl had lectured them about their behavior. During the whole reprimand, Ochako felt worried and deeply ashame at first but it wasn't long before Katsuki started to get better, leaving her with the tiniest bit of regret for _not hitting him harder_.

After all, "getting better" also meant good enough so he'd respond so brattly, the adults just kept increasing the time lecturing them.

Most of the blood came from a scratch on the forehead that wasn't that deep, just badly located and he almost broke his nose when propeled himself directly onto Uraraka. The neusea was worrying but could be much worse had the weight doubled once more. At the end it was nothing Bakugou's body couldn't heal over a night by itself. Or in a couple of hours with just a light smooch from Recovery Girl...

After the loud "CHU~", an even louder angry curse and several more minutes of tedious reasoning, the teachers finally gave it a break, leaving them alone with their thoughts and each other.

Before he left, however, Aizawa-sensei gave them one last piece of his mind.

"No matter how much you improve your quirks and battle skills to a pro level... The behavior you showed us today was below amateur... It was embarrassing."

Once he left, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

That faint guilt crawled back to Ochako's throat, demanding an apology to be made. When she opened her mouth, however, Katsuki immediately told her to shut it.

"I was the one who started this shit... and kinda knew this could end up happening." Bakugou would not not look at her at first, glaring so angrily at the floor or the window, he could easily trigger another lecture if a teacher happened to pass by. "You got quite the power you know. This head of yours... I like that about you." he said it.

At hearing these simple, direct words, so short and sincere... Ochako could only give him one reaction...

"GOD, _was it that hard_?!" Ok, now he frowned. And grunted, even pouting! But she could feel by the absence of that nitroglycerinous smell that he wasn't mad this time.

He. F-i-n-a-l-l-y. Said it. And _now_ Bakugou looked at her. Tired. He looked and was not frowning or growling. Not quite smiling either... but close enough. Maybe.

Probably.

The sweet girl couldn't avoid pointing to her own face and smile really really _grimly_.

"If you like it that much, Bakugou... how about not trying to explode it next time, _hmmm_?!"

" _Ugh_.. _._ Quit being so childish." He had the audacity to cross his arms and lay back _annoyed._ A cocky smirk streching his lips."I've fought you already. I knew you could handle everything just fine." He could have stopped there. He really could. But he didn't "Besides... if I was really going to blow your head I wouldn't take so danm long..."

"Asshole." she said, smilling proudly, pleased and still a little huffy.

This time... Katsuki smiled back. Ochako then learned something. When that boy smiles, he maintains his usual cocky smirk, but that everlasting frown looses and for a short but full second, there is a genuine glimpse of peacefulness crossing his face.

Good Lord and Hero, there comes that tickilish-bubbly feeling inside her again...Uraraka felf both her hands grasping her uniform as she tried to think on something else to say... Anything should be fine... she just kinda wanted to feel... a little less distant from that weird boy who decided to let her know he likes her.

But not _too much..._ Ochako had her own priorities in mind and things like _that_ shouldn't and weren't exactly on the Top. So, just for now... a little bit closer should be fine.

But before the brunette could tease him or something, Aizawa's voice echoed, letting them know their classmates results. Bakugou asked how many points did they make and when she answers...

"Pathetic! Can't believe _fucking Deku_ got more points than us."

"Well.. if we had, you know, _cooperated_ instead of etting at each others throats... maybe we could've done better..." Her eyes focused on the window and the pairings she could spot running and fighting all over the training field. It was time for the Second Round: Villains vs Heros pairings.

Then, something really weird crossed her beautiful unexploded head. Uraraka immediatly gats up ready to spill out her idea.

"Bakugou!" she shouted, almost grabbing him by the shoulders, but diverting and reaching for the nearest vase and making it float immediatly. "You think you're good to go?! Can you fight, already?"

That question had immediately lighted some fire back to his eyes. Offended at first, but surely excited.

"Of course I can! You really think your stupid new trick could knock me out like that? FUCK NO!"

"Great! Then let's go!"

As soon as he was up and off the bed, she hurries to the exit, followed closely by him. They needed to convince Aizawa they we're now good to come back to the training. Hopefully, there would be someone left to duel againts them.

"We're probably end up back here at the nursery... but it will definately work!"

Easy, right...?

Unfortunately... no.

By the time they got back to the training field, all duels were already over or almost done. Even worse, despite totally aware of Bakugo's perfect physical condition, the teacher was on one of those snappy moods, thanks to the explosive boy's insolence from earlier.

Uraraka asked once, He denied. She asks twice, he stated that they were both under discipline and would be held back until he decided otherwise. They could get suplementary classes on weekends to compensate their grades.

"You had just come back from almost killing each other. It's too goddamn early for putting you on the same team yet."

Finally, they both asked one more time, _one last chance_ to do the exercise and get their grades.

"So, you two hot-heads want a second chance... Very well. I'll allow you to do the exercise." Uraraka's face glowed with joy and relieve while Bakugo only grunted, impaciently. But Shouta had more to say. "However, after that lame display of immaturity, I think it is fair to say that this school doesn't need any more uncooperativeness. That being said, you two get one chance to impress me and win this duel... or you're both expelled from UA."

All the glow and excitment was vanished from Ochako's face. Although Katsuki was confident he'd win any shit the teachers throwed at him, he wasn't sure of how well he could actually perform with Uravity...

But taking suplementary classes over one lame performance was surely too much. For both of them.

"We agree."

"Fine. I'll have you _try_ as Heros on this duel." the teacher smiles evily, looking for the first pair of winners that were quietly resting at the side of the Training Field.

"Momo. Todoroki. You'll be the Villains."


	9. Locked on a Missile

"So, you two hot-heads want a second chance... Very well. I'll allow you to do the exercise." Uraraka's face glowed with joy and relieve while Bakugo only grunted, impaciently. But Shouta had more to say. "However, after that lame display of immaturity, I think it is fair to say that this school doesn't need any more uncooperativeness. That being said, you two get one chance to impress me and win this duel... or you're both expelled from UA."

All the glow and excitment was vanished from Ochako's face. Although Katsuki was confident he'd win any shit the teachers throwed at him, he wasn't sure of how well he could actually perform with Uravity...

But taking suplementary classes over one lame performance was surely too much. For both of them.

"We agree."

"Fine. I'll have you try as Heros on this duel." the teacher smiles evily, looking for the first pair of winners that were quietly resting at the side of the Training Field.

"Momo. Todoroki. You'll be the Villains."

Several minutes passed by and both duelists were streching. The last ones to finish the exercise were Kaminari and Aoyama as Villains vs Jirou and Tsuyu as Heros, with a unexpected victory coming from the first pair. It was only after every student was done and gathered, watching everything so expectantly, that Aizawa allowed the last match to start.

Once the field was free to use, both pairings had 3 minutes to come up with some sort of strategy. Despite being all excited at first, now that they were here, against freakying Todoroki and Momo of all combinatis, Uraraka's resolution quicly started to fade.

Bakugou's overall attitude wasn't helping either.

"What's the big plan, Floaty? This better be worth the risk of being expelled."

"Well.." she cleared her throat "It isn't reallly a plan, per see..."

His frown went from blank annoyed to deeply irritated.

"What...?" he asked, really slowly.

"It's more like a Special Move that we can use..." the girl kept glancing at the opponents, clearly wondering how to fit her ingenious ideia against them.

"Fucking great..."

How the hell he got himself into this shit...?

Tension's density increased with veils of smoke and static still hovering the air from the last battle. Time for planning was almost over and despite not letting it show, there was a weird and sadistic excitement playing inside Aizawa's mind.

"Tch. These kids have one chill talk and already think they're good to go and team up." That grim smile showed up once more over the teachers face."This might turn out interesting afterall."

It takes way more than that to make a pairing actually function together.Temper, mindsets and even mere personal habits... All of these plays it's roles during a combat and making it work on a battle scene it's never easy.

That's one big challenge for any Pro, whether it comes as a sidekick or heroes from rival agencies.

As an "Last resort" type of exercise, where the Heroes could not flee nor let the Villains escape either, there was just one single rule, one that Todoroki and Momo had managed to accomplish beforehand:

To overpower the opponent. Either by capturing or knocking them out.

Knowing that... If there was one pattern Uraraka had noticed through out the classes she should use to their own advantage...

"As soon as he launches... Todoroki-san..." said Momo, her quirk already producing the bandages they would need to capture their rivals.

"Hm. I know." agreed the current number one student. Both sides activating his quirck, ready to withhold the inevitable.

Was Bakugou's face-to-face approach.

"START!" Aizawa shouts.

"TIME TO DIE, HALF-HALF!!" Katsuki screamed, propelling himself against Shouto as soon the match started...

Yayorozu got the restraining bandages ready to catch Ochako, but... she wasn't there anymore.

"MOMO! GET DOWN!" At the exact moment she did it, his ice barrier prevented her to be caught by Ochako's quirk. Bakugo was forced to dodge... Steam and dirt surrounding them every time the elements collided, preventing them to see their opponents.

"What. Is. Happening?!" Momo asked, getting up.

The steam started to fade... And binded onto the explosive hero's back like a child riding a rocket... A quite happy Uraraka had her fingers together, apparently releasing her quirk.

"You good, Bakugou?" she asked, trying not to press his stomach too much with her legs, knowing exactly how uncorfotable is to have one's own weight zeroed and restored that quickly.

"I'm about to expel my my guts out..." he said, cleaning his chin with the gloved thumb. Eyes fixed on Todoroki's location at all moments. "But, danm, this speed is worthy..." he said, the maddest smile stretching his lips.

It wasn't the most refined of moves, neither the one with most elegance... Heck, they looked pretty stupid even! But at least it worked. The worst for her was the timing... Their piggy-back stance was pretty solid at the ground, but as soon she used her quirk to cancel Bakugou's weight, things would get wonky immediately. Their flying was quicker and by maintaining her own weight, they managed to somehow keep stabilized, but the whole experience still felt more or less like being attached by the waist to a missile.

... Yeah... that was pretty accurate.

"Hehe... I shall call it... BAKUROCKET!" Uraraka shout proudly. One fist on Bakugou's shoulder and another in the air.

"Pfff... Lame." the blonde hissed.

Watching everything, the class 1-A had a mix of emotions... That was mild surprise from Aizawa, hopeful surprise from Deku, proud surprise from Kirishima and Ashido...

And there was Mineta.

"So... Somebody... please... Please, somebody has to tell Bakugou... The... the... THE BACK OF HIS HEAD CAN TOUCH HER BOOBS!!! SOMEBODY HAS TO LET HIM KNO-!" and he was knocked out by Tsuyu.

"I call it... Surprise Outragée~" said Aoyama... sparkling. "Outraged Surprise~"

Thankfully, neither Villains or Heroes were aware of their classmates commotion.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki asked, as soon his partner got closer. "Sorry for earlier... Shouting Yaoyorozu would take too much time..."

"Oh..." taken aback, the girl halted before speaking "I-it's fine, I don't really mind..." Then... she noticed...

Something was missing...

"Uraraka... Did you get the thing?" Katsuki asked.

"What? You mean this?" and she showed what she got. And at the fields oposite side, the suposed Villains gathered their thoughts...

"The bandages!" Momo looked at both arms and surrounding, only to confirm that they were indeed taken during their brief, brief exchange with the enemies...

Todoroki sighed, still holding the blonde's truculent glaring. They shouldn't be losing this much time speculating. Despite the lad's firm and contant gaze, it was obvious that Uraraka was also assembling an strategy...

No. They both were. Despite the expansive nature of his and Bakugou's quirk, that was not a power dispute, but a brain one...

...And the more time they took... the more they gave to the enemy...

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san... I feel a bit handicapped right now" that dispute seemed pretty uneven at first. He thought he had advantage, but it wasn't really like that. "I know is not fair with Uraraka-san... But It doesn't feel right attacking with fire as I'd do if it was Bakugou only..."

"Actually... might I suggest a better usage for your flames during this match...?"

Meanwhile, on the Hero's side...

"What do we do now, Floaty?"

"Huh? Me?" Ochako snapped "How will I know? Is your turn to think now!"

"fu...cking... UNBELIEVABLE!!"

Next move would be decisive. It would be either Victory...

Or to face the Suplementary Classes... of doom.


End file.
